PokeTrek-The Next Generations
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: While patrolling the Neutral Zone, the Enterprise finds a quantum rift and travels into it. The away team that is sent down meets a Kirlia that then introduces them to one of the gym leaders Korrina who shows then the local area. However, the adventure turns against them as they have to go against one of the most dangerous foes of the Enterprise. Rate and review, or I get Q.
1. To bodly go where no man has gone before

CHAPTER ONE: TO BOLDY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE

On the Enterprise, the flagship of the Federation, the ship's crew flew to their position to the neutral zone, which they tried to avoid. In the past, there were odd attacks posed on the zone which foreshadowed the Borg, illegal Romulan ships passing through to trade with rebel Klingons, and even the occasional bickering over territory.

Captain Picard, sitting in his captain's chair watched the viewer screen, obviously cautious for any kind of activity that posed a threat. It has been three days that there were assigned this and he wasn't about to lose the Enterprise to some Romulan warbird attack.

They reached their destination and the French man asked, "Lieutenant Worf, begin scans for any ships."

The Klingon in the back responded, "Aye sir", and began the scan sweep. For about twenty minutes there wasn't a hiccup, until of course. "Captain, scans are showing that there is a quantum phenomenon approximately 20k kilometers from our current position."

Picard then asked, "Is it within the neutral zone?"

"Negative sir, it is within Federation borders."

The man sitting next to Picard, Commander William Riker, then questioned, "Is it some kind of wormhole?"

Worf rescanned it and said, "It shows to have an exit sir, however I would advise caution seeing as though", he hesitated reminding him the last event he got sent through, "it leads into another universe."

Picard asked, "Would it be safe enough for the Enterprise to go through Mr. Worf?"

"Affirmative."

Riker then said, "Maybe, we should explore it, seeing there is no threats here and there is no activity other than this", pointing to the rift on the viewer screen.

Picard thought about it and said, "Alright, we'll try to make a brief exploration of the rift. Data, take Enterprise through."

The pilot android replied, "Aye sir", and Enterprise flew into the rift. It was a bright entrance to go through, but once they made it in, they saw on the screen, earth? The looked confused and Riker asked, "Earth? How could we be back at Earth?"

Picard stated still looking at the other earth, "This is obviously a different earth, but I hope it isn't the universe that Kirk and his crewmates got sent into."

Enterprise got closer to the planet, only it stopped at the beginning of the atmosphere. Picard then got out of his chair and said, "Lieutenant, are there any life forms on that planet?"

Worf scanned it and replied, "I am detecting humanoid, human, non-humanoid, and plant lifeforms.

Picard grinned saying, "It must be like our earth then."

Riker then suggested, "Should we send an away team?"

"Yes, we should, however, I would like to advise caution to not cause any kind of panic. Worf, Data, and Wesley, you're with Riker."

And the following people went, to transporter room where Chief O' Brien was at the console saying, "Another away mission?"

Riker just smiled and said, "Of course, we're just exploring a planet for a bit, then we'll be back to the original mission."

Everyone got onto the transporter pad and the commander said, "Energize."

And with a blue swirl of particles, they were gone off the platform, and onto the planet's surface which looked a lot like earth. The popped open their tri-quarters and began scanning the place. Data looked around and said, "I am picking up life signs coming from this bush here sir."

Everyone looked at the bush as it started to shake a bit. Worf pulled at the phasor and held his finger on the trigger. Wesley continued closer as then something white was showing. The creature came out and looked at the group strangely as they did to it. It appeared as a small white creature with green hair, a red crystal on its chest, and a tutu made of strips. The creature looked at Wesley and said, "Kirlia?"

Everyone looked at each other and then Riker said, "Huh, I see there are humanoid life forms just not what we anticipated."

The creature "walked" to Wesley and happily said, "Kirlia!"

Wesley then said, "Sir, I think she wants to stay we me."

Riker only sighed and said, "Alright, I don't see a problem. Anyway, we'll have to explore the area little more to find more, unusual creatures."

Data then said, "Commander, we don't know the area specifically and there could be hostilities we may not be aware of."

"You're right, unless", then he looked toward the white creature and said to it, "She may know the area."

He bent down and asked, "Do you know the area?"

The creature nodded her head, then the commander asked, "Could you show us around?"

She nodded once more and moved behind the bush. The away team followed and looked to see a huge area of pasture with tons of different creatures playing around. The entire team was in awe. The little creature then said, "Kirlia kirl."

Riker only said, "So this is what we've been scanning from Enterprise."

Data then said, "This must have been the non-humanoid and humanoid life forms we have detected. However, I do not see any humans within the vicinity."

Riker then asked the creature, "Do you know any humans around here?"

She nodded and led them to a different area. After about three minutes they came upon a small field and scanned it. Worf asked Riker, "I am not seeing any humans, even though the scans do show faint human life signs."

Riker then asked the creature again, "Are you sure you know a human?"

She nodded and they walked for a bit more until the came across a road. Everyone looked and Data said, "There must be human life around as this is concrete, a primitive human material used in construction."

Riker nodded, "Your right, I wonder still where she is taking us though?"

"That I cannot answer, as we have yet to have arrived there."

The creature led them on the road to some kind of bridge that led to an island. The away team didn't get where she was taking them, but pressed on seeing as she knows the place better than they did. They walked across the bridge and once they got to the island, the creature turned to the away team and talked for a bit, then realized they didn't understand a word she said. She kept on "touring" them to the huge building, only to knock on the main entrance.

Riker then asked, "Somebody lives here I presume?"

She nodded and they waited a bit. Then the door opened revealing a blue canine coming out. It looked surprised until it saw the white creature and they started talking a bit. Data then said, "It seems strange how they repeat the same word in whole or in parts, but it seems to be their way of verbal communication which we cannot understand."

The commander then said, "This whole ecosystem is unusual, I don't know if this even is earth."

Then the canine went back inside while the creature then started speaking again making a hand movement telling them to stay there and wait. They waited for about five minutes until the door opened again showing a blonde woman with a white rollerblade outfit on. She then asked, "So you're here for a Pokémon battle I presume?"


	2. The battle has begun

CHAPTER TWO: THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN

The away team looked at each other until Riker said, "We're not here for this, Pokémon battle of yours. We originally thought she would bring to someone who knows this place."

The woman went, "Well, technically I do live here and I know the area pretty well. Also I'm Korrina by the way."

She shook hands with Riker as he said, "Commander Riker, and this is Lieutenant Data, Ensign Wesley, and Lieutenant Worf."

Everyone shook hands with Korrina, the the canine came back and asked, "Luca?"

Data then asked, "I have a question about the creatures. Why is it that that thye seem to repeat the same word or parts of it?"

Korrina answered, "That's how a Pokémon normally talks unless you have a translator or have a psychic give you the translation."

Worf then asked, "Psychic?"

Korrina then asked, "Do you even know what a Pokémon is?"

Riker answered, "No, we don't know what this Pokemon is."

"Well, Pokémon are creatures similar to humans in a few ways as in intelligence and in skill."

"And some are humanoid?"

Korrina nodded and said, "Some Pokémon like Lucario and Bisharp are human like Pokémon, and the Kirlia you have will evolve into a human like Pokémon as well."

Wesley then asked, "Evolve?"

Riker then said, "Wouldn't that take a few million years to do that?"

Korrina laughed a bit and said, "Not that kind of evolve, Pokémon evolution is much different from the evolution you're thinking about. In Pokémon evolution, it goes in phases from a child to a teen to an adult. Some Pokémon, like Lucario here, have I where there are only two phases instead of three."

Data then said, "An unusual biology if I may add."

"If you haven't seen a Pokémon before, you're about to see even more unusual of a biology. Follow me."

The all went into the building onto a field. Riker asked, "Interesting, but where are all these Pokémon who have besides him of course."

Korrina then got to one side of the field while the rest of the away team stayed on the other side. Worf then told Riker, "This is a battlefield. There are two opposing sides with a referee standing over there."

Riker then said, "So this is what she meant by a battlefield."

The Kirlia came back to them with a device in her hands and gave it to Wesley. He looked at it and scanned it saying, "This is some kind of information device. How do you…", and the device popped open saying in a female robotic voice, "Kirlia, the emotion Pokémon. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain."

They all looked at the Kirlia and Riker said, "I assume a telepath as well?"

Then he heard a voice say, " _Correct."_

He looked over the place and looked toward the Kirlia and it said, " _It's alright commander, it's only me_."

Riker looked shocked and said, "Ok, so you can actually talk with a Pokémon."

" _Only because I'm part psychic, yes_."

Riker then called out to Korrina, "So what are we supposed to do?"

She then called back, "Well, seeing as though you're new, I'll send Mienshao out instead of my harder ones."

"It seems reasonable."

Then she yelled out, "Mienshao, I choose you!"

And out came a purple weasel creature yelling, "Mienshao!"

The away team was stunned, Worf then said, "This is will be an honorable battle."

Wesley then said, "Commander, since I have the Kirlia here, could I possibly fight this one out, sir?"

Riker then said, "Seeing she is most comfortable with you, I say go for it."

And the rest of the away team went to the sidelines while Wesley was one the side with the Kirlia and Korrina was on the other side with Mienshao. The fight broke out when the Lucario cried, "LUCA!", meaning 'FIGHT!'

Korrina then called, "Mienshao use double whip!"

The weasel charged an attack only for Wesley to yell, "Move out of the way!"

The Kirlia moved out of the way as the Mienshao hit the ground, and Korrina yelled out, "High jump kick, now!"

And the Mienshao went high up as Wesley furiously went through the 'dex and called out, "uh, Telekinesis!"

And the Kirlia stopped the Mienshao in its tracks and held it there. There was a moment of silence as then the Kirlia told Wesley, " _Now what_?"

Wesley was slightly confused and said, "I… don't know."

Worf shook his head while Data still analyzed the situation and Riker just sat there holding a laugh. Korrina said, "You do realize you have to have your Pokémon fight mine right?"

Wesley then said, "Why?"

She laughed out loud saying, "That the point of a Pokémon battle, (HAHA), you're supposed to have two Pokémon fight."

Wesley look befuddled and said, "I'm not used to getting thrown into fights, more or less fighting in general."

"Oh well, you'll learn how to do it eventually, anyways, Mienshao use high jump kick again!"

The Mienshao broke the telekinetic grasp and plunged straight forward at sonic speeds only for it to crash down flinging the Kirlia about 20 feet away heavily damaged. Wesley then said, "Try using mind shock and paralyze it!"

The Kirlia then fired a beam at the Mienshao inflicting some damage but it retalitated as it then recharged at Korrina's command, "Use Double whip and finish it!"

It prepared for the attack, then Wesley in a state of fear scurried though the 'Dex and yelled, "Shock it!"

The Kirlia made a shock that hit both it and the Minshao. The Kirlia was flung back and the Mienshao took a heavy hit. The away team looked at the scene as they also scanned everything. Then a bright glow appeared on the Kilria as she then started to grow up and change into a more feminine figure. Everyone was in awe and Wesley said, "Woah."

Riker then said, "So that's the evolution she was talking about."

The Kirlia changed and Wesley looked at it again as it then stated, "Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power."

Everyone was astonished as the Gardevoir told Wesley, " _Stop reading and start fighting_."

Wesley then said, "Alright let's try…"

Korrina yelled, "Mienshao High Jump now!"

"Psychic beam!"

The weasel went high and Gardevoir shot at it like a target and the explosion was massive as the Meinshao went crashing into the field, unconscious. Wesley had a worried look on his face as he thought he may have killed it. Gardevoir then told Wesley, " _He isn't dead, calm down_."

Then Korrina returned her Mienshao back to her little sphere, she then congratulated, "Not bad Ensign, you beat Mienshao as your first Pokémon battle."

Wesley then said, "Thanks but, what about her?"

Korrina and Gardevoir looked at each other and the gym leader said, "Well, she obviously likes you and you have just commanded her in battle so technically she would be yours."

Wesley then said, "If it is alright with commander Riker then I can have her come to Enterprise."

Riker then walked over and said, "Well, of course she can. She can even work on Enterprise."

Gardevoir's heart fluttered as she then hugged Wesley and he said, "I see why they are called the embrace Pokémon."

Korrina laughed a bit and then asked, "So where are you four from?"

Riker asked, "From as in born?"

Korrina explained, "Well, where you are from as in home region."

Riker said, "I'm from Alaska, a north American state."

Worf then said, "I am from Qo'nos."

Dat then said, "Originally I was built in a colony which was destroyed later on."

And Wesley then said, "I'm from (I don't know where he is from)."

Korrina asked, "Wait, what do you mean by built?"

Data explained, "I am not a human, I am an android."

"Huh, I have a friend named Clement who also built an android, but it got destroyed about a few months back."

Data then was intrigued and asked, "There was a successfully built android?"

"According to what Clement and Ash said, yeah."

"Perhaps it is possible to meet this Clement and Ash."

Korrina then explained, "Well, Ash went back to Kanto, but Clement lives in Lumonise city."

Riker asked, "And we are?"

"You're on my father's island, but I technically run the place now."

"No, what I meant was what region we are in since you said something about that."

"Oh, we're in the Kalos region."

Worf then asked, "I have a question, if I may battle with your Lucario Pokémon here?"

Korrina then said, "Are you sure on that?"

Riker then said, "Worf here is a Klingon, I'm sure he can take a few hits."

"Alright then, you can go, but I want Bisharp to watch over, come out Bisharp."

Out came a steel humanoid with an axe on his head. Then Korrina told it, "Wathc over these tow as they fight, I don't want Mr. Worf here having his limbs broken off."

Worf then said, "I don't think that will happen."

Then the Klingon and two Pokémon walked in as the rest stayed out. They talked a bit for about a minute until they ehard a yell, "LUCCAAAAA!"

Riker then said with a smile, "I think Worf won."

A few seconds later, Worf came out with multiple bruises and Lucario came out with his arm in a heaping amount of pain. Worf said, "I may have overdone the twisting of his arm."

Gardevoir went up the Lucario and healed the arm. Wesley was impressed like the rest of the away team and he asked, "How did you heal him?"

She said, "I have a move where I can heal."

Riker then said, "Maybe with the captain's permission we could allow you and your friends on Enterprise for a cultural exchange and technology look over."

Korrina agreed, "Well, you seem pretty friendly, I'll accept your invite."

Riker then nodded and tapped his badge and said, "Riker to Picard."

The captain replied, "Picard here."

"We are bringing some guests aboard including someone who will be staying with Wesley."

"Alright, but no animals on the ship, after the last group we had."

"Don't worry captain, they are not animals."

"Alright then, I give permission to beam aboard."

Riker tapped his badge again and said, "Riker to O' Brien"

It said, "O' Brien here."

"Beam all life sings to transporter room."

"Aye, sir."

And a blue swirl brought them up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the region, a man and his Braxien is traveling on the roads to Kindlertown. However he heard something moving in the forest. He walked into to see some strange men in weird suits attaching metallic piece to a Blaziken and a Greninja ( **Not the main one** ). He yelled at the men, "Hey what are doing?"

They ignored him and kept on attaching parts. Then one of them cut off the Greninja's arm and replace with a mechanical one. The man grew furious and said, "You can't do that, who do you think you are?"

He told his Braixen, "Use flamethrower!"

She burnt up the grass and bushes until one of the men turned toward them and shocked the man as he saw they weren't just people, they were cyborgs. It walked closer and the man said, "Stay back."

The cyborg didn't listen and then the man ran back only to be encounter by two more cyborgs, own with pointed ears and one with large ears and a wrinkled nose. The man and his Braixen were scared and then the cyborg in theb back stuck two prongs into the man's neck and then a voice appeared as he heard, "You will be assimilated."

And the last thing he saw was his Braixen having her neck stuck with prongs as well.

* * *

 **An excellent introduction to our new antagonists, review for the end of this chapter. :D**


	3. On the Enterprise

**Some thing for some of you to know the telepathic talk is in Italics such as [ _Hello_ ].**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: ON THE ENTERPRISE:

In the transporter room before the away team beamed up, Captain Picard, Consoler Troi, and Chief O' Brien, who is always there, was there waiting for the away team to beam back. After Riker gave the captain the heads up on the guests, Picard granted permission to do the teleportation, and what they saw was the away team, along with a white humanoid creature, and a blue, bipedal canine. Picard looked at them and said, "These are our guests?"

Riker said, "They may not look like people, but they definitely act like them."

"But, I didn't know this woman here would bring her dog on my ship."

Korrina asked, "What a dog?"

Picard pointed at Lucario and said, "That's what that is."

Lucario shook his head and said, "Luca luca."

Troi then said, "Captain, I think you're misjudging their appearances. They look like animals, but they are not animals."

Picard turned to Troi and said, "How so?"

"They have thoughts I can sense, and they have actual emotions, and she apparently seems to like Wesley", as she then looked at Gardevoir who was standing close to Wesley. Picard then said, "I wonder what Dr. Crusher will think of this. Anyway, if you are going to be on my ship for a visit, then the first thing to do is off to sickbay for standard procedures."

Riker and Worf led the way as everyone went through. As they walked to sickbay the guests saw multiple different species, and Korrina then asked, "So, how many aliens are on this ship?"

Riker then answered, "It depends on a day to day basis, one day we can have a variety of Vulcans, Bajorans, Andorians, Benezites, and Betazoids, the next we can have Vulcans, Benezites, Bajorans, and possibly even a Ferengi on board. It varies."

Korrina was amazed of how there could be other life instead of Pokémon or people. She then asked, "What about cultures?"

Riker then said, "Well, that is trickier, there are multiple cultures that we have, an example is Worf here."

"How come?"

Worf then said, "In Klingon culture, the base for a Klingon warrior is death before dishonor as Klingons value honor above all else."

Korrina then said, "So you're like a Lucario Pokémon then?"

"I do not follow."

"Lucarios are prideful Pokémon that have honor as well. Some of the species here on this ship you have are like Pokémon."

Riker then said, "Well, we also have our telepaths."

The guests looked at Riker and said, in their native language, "Huh?"

"Well, Consular Troi back in the transporter room with Picard was a telepath since she's half Betazoid."

The conversation halted when they finally reached sickbay and Dr. Crusher that was there looked and said, "Who are they?"

Riker held his hand saying, "They're some guests of ours. They will be going through the same procedures as us."

"Alright, if you say so", then she started with Riker, then Wesley, then Worf, then scanned through Data, even though he is an android, and then began on the guests. Dr. Crusher scanned Gardevoir and said, "She's obviously a telepath seeing the four frontal lobes and the telekinetic energy produced making her levitate."

Gardevoir asked Dr. Crusher, _"Wait you got that from looking at me?"_

"Well, mainly form the scans, but no not really."

Gardevoir then "grabbed" the scanner and looked at it and used it on Wesley. Dr. Crusher then took it carefully and said, "I already scanned my son."

Gardevoir then looked at the doctor and said, " _You're his mother_?"

"Yes."

She then got off the bed slightly surprised on that. Next up was Korrina who was scanned over and the doctor said, "Well, you're clean also, hopefully your dog doesn't have anything."

Korrina snapped back, "He isn't this dog thing, he is a Lucario."

Lucario then said, "Lucario!"

Riker also stated, "And they are not animals, they fall into a different kingdom called Pokémon. They seem to fit under the Federation constitution oddly."

Dr. Crusher then asked, "How so?"

"Well, these Pokémon from I can see are sentient and have thoughts, even Troi confirmed that."

Dr. Crusher was impressed and then said, "Well, there are no problems on the scanners so you can go."

Riker nodded and said, "I'll lead our guests to the mess hall, and we'll be getting back to our positions."

Gardevoir asked Riker, " _Could Wesley come with us_?"

Riker held a laugh and said, "Since he has done a few things today, I don't see why not as a break. I'll allow it."

Gardevoir happily thanked Riker and Wesley joined the group heading off to the mess hall.

Meanwhile on the bridge Picard was still trying to get where the situation was going with the guests and all. He asked Troi, "What could you sense from the guests that came aboard?"

Troi answered, "Well, they were mainly surprised and shocked by the ship and us, but that is mainly curiosity. But, when I look at the female creature, she seems to have a romantic aspect for Wesley."

Picard snickered and said, "I figured."

Then Data and Worf returned to the bridge to their stations. Picard asked, "Where is Wesley? He should have been with you."

Data then said, "If I can correctly assume, the Gardevoir Pokémon persuaded Riker to have come with her with the guests to the mess hall."

"Alright, but keep the sensors running, I don't want to have an unknown surprise onboard."

In the mess hall, Guinan saw the Riker bring the guests in and she greeted, "Well, who are the new guests?"

Riker then said, "Well, you me and Wesley but this is Korrina with her Lucario friend and Wesley's friend, um…"

Gardevoir then said, " _Call me Elia_."

Riker then said, "Ok, Wesley's friend Elia."

Guinan shook their hands and said, "Well, welcome to the mess hall. I'm Guinan if you didn't know already. _Especially since you probably knew it once you entered_."

Elia looked at her and said, " _Wait, are you_ …"

"There are many telepathic species on this ship; it wouldn't be a surprise if some actually talked through your mind."

Elia smiled as she liked the ship already. They sat at a table and began talking over things of their worlds. Korrina started off, "So, how do you get to work on a ship?"

Wesley answered, "Well, first off this is a starship, not a sea ship."

"Oh, ok, but still, is there some kind of school or university needed?"

"Well, you have to go through Starfleet Academy and pass it in order to begin as an Chief warrant officer, then you can proceed to higher and higher ranks."

"So, what would these ranks be?"

Wesley then explained, "I'm an ensign because of the pin here I wear", as he pointed to the metal pin on his neck, "This states I'm an ensign and if I become skilled enough, I get another pin which is a dark one added on making it a junior lieutenant. Then afterwards it becomes lieutenant as two solid pins, then lieutenant commander such as Data, then Commander at three pins…"

Korrina cut him off saying, "Like Mr. Riker."

Wesley continued, "Correct, and then it becomes four pins which makes you a captain."

"Ok, I get it. So if let's say I decided to join this space school and me and Lucario goes into it, we go through the same things you have done?"

"Technically yes, only I am going for command. You can go for anything ranging from simple piloting to first class engineer."

Korrina was amazed by the idea of it. Then Guinan came over and asked, "Is it alright if I join the talk?"

Korrina then gestured, "Of course, it's already getting far."

Guinan sat down and she asked, "Maybe before you start considering the idea of going to Starfleet, you actually learn about the risks of it."

Korrina then said, "How bad are the risks?"

"Depends, Enterprise has risks ranging from a simple prisoner to the Borg."

"What's the Borg?"

Guinan sighed and said, "The Borg is a collection of multiple species, assimilated, against their will."

"Why would they want to do that?", as Korrina now was in a state of shock. Wesley then explained, "The Borg try to achieve the state of perfection by assimilating cultures and become perfect. If they found your planet, it would be a matter of weeks for the collective to assimilate all the people and Pokémon down there."

Guinan said, "Technically, it would be one or two weeks, not weeks."

Korrina then said, "Can't you stop them?"

"Unfortunately, they are very hard to go against, worse case is if you actually get assimilated, then all the secrets you have on weapons and technology are revealed, and you lose."

"Is there a chance that these Borg people might…"

"Anything is possible."

Elia asked Guinan, " _Is there any way to get rid of them_?"

" _Only by eliminating the core of the collective mind_."

Riker came by and told the group, "I convinced Picard to have him come down to your battling arena for a bit, and then we would like to explore the area."

Wesley then asked, "Who is going?"

Riker said, "Well, it would be Picard, Worf, Korrina, Lucario, Elia, and Data."

Elia then told Riker, " _I'd like to stay here please_."

Riker then said, "Alright, you'll stay, I assume with Wesley, and the rest will go."

Guinan said, "I'm finding two things commander."

"And that would be what Guinan?"

"One, Elia is in love with Wesley apparently", causing Elia to blush, "and two, I'm sensing something wrong on the surface. I think there might be a problem down there that you should look into", and she walked away.

Riker took Korrina and Lucario to the Transporter room where Picard, Worf, and Data were. Picard then said, "Ah, number one, now we're ready to beam down. Chief."

O'Brien then energized the transporter and the group left off.

* * *

One the far side of Kalos, there is four cybernetic men walking about processing information and creating a signaling device. Within that group there are also two other people, one of them being the previous man, and four Pokémon, a Blaziken, a Greninja, a Braixen, and a Toxicroak, all of them with cybernetic parts.

In the bushes is an officer talking over the phone saying, "We need Professor Sycamore on this."

* * *

 **Well, at least it's getting interesting. So far we have a bunch of cyborgs turning Pokémon into cyborgs and Elia falling in love with Wesley. Rate and Review, or I'll persuade the Borg.**


	4. The Borg

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BORG

The new away team beamed down at the building they were before they went back up. Picard looked around and said, "I assume that this is the battling area?"

Korrina corrected, "Actually, it's inside."

"And, we are were?"

Data then said, "We are in a region called Kalos. There seems to be multiple regions in which people live in."

Riker added, "Similar to how we have multiple planets with different rules and ethnic groups."

Picard then got back on track asking, "Where should we go from here Ms. Korrina?"

Korrina then said, "Well captain, one good area to go would be Luminose city."

Riker then said, "I think it would be best not to attract attention."

Korrina laughed and said, "If you pull the 'from a different region' idea, people will believe it."

Worf told Korrina, "I am a Klingon, how am I supposed to claim I'm from another region if I am not even human?"

"You can say that you have a genetic defect."

Picard then said, "At least we have our excuses, let us begin exploring."

Korrina nodded and led the way. They walked for about half an hour to Luminose city and they viewed the fine city in it's somewhat beauty. Riker asked, "What's that tower in the middle?"

Korrina looked up and said, "That? That's the Luminose tower, also known as the Luminose city gym where Clement is."

Data asked, "Is it possible to meet him?"

"Of course, but since we're currently in front of Prof. Sycamore's lab, we'll start here and get there."

As they walked in, Korrina called out, "Prof. Sycamore!"

There was no response. Riker asked, "Maybe he isn't here?"

"I'm not sure, wait", then they here footsteps with Worf pulling out his phasor. Out came a man carrying a couple of spheres, wearing a purple suit over a white shirt. He asked, "If you came here for Pokémon, you'll have to wait a few hours."

Picard then told him, "We were looking for a Professor Sycamore, and to also collect information if possible."

"I'm the professor, and unfortunately we have some issues on the Northern side of Kalos."

Riker asked, "Why's that?"

Sycamore begun explaining, "We have had reports about two missing trainers and sightings of robotic men and Pokémon. The police who sent me the message about it said that they were constructing some kind of radio."

Picard then replayed the robot part, "What robotic men?"

"Some people called them cyborgs, others called them gray robots."

Picard was struck with fear and mumbled, "The Borg."

Korrina asked, "The what?"

Picard asked the professor, "Do you have pictures of these robots?"

Sycamore went to the computer and it showed a picture of multiple cyborgs assembling a type of antenna. Riker exclaimed, "I don't God damn believe it."

Sycamore then was confused and asked, "Wait you know them?"

"We should know them, it's the Borg."

Korrina's heart skipped and said, "W-wait, the Borg, you mean like the one that Ms. Guinan was talking about?"

Picard answered, "The same ones."

Sycamore then asked, "What happened to the Pokémon?"

"Isn't it obvious? They've been assimilated. They lost all of their individuality, there color, thoughts, now they're just drones. However, I think they may have assimilated those trainers you were talking about earlier", as Picard then pointed to the screen of a cyborg holding a piece of metal.

Sycamore then blurted, "Wait, that's Phillip. I met him yesterday."

Picard then told in a straight voice, "He's not Phillip anymore."

Riker then said, "Not unless we can deactivate him and unassimilated him."

The professor turned to the commander and said, "Is that possible?"

"Of course, Picard here was assimilated, now he's back here."

"And the Pokémon?"

"Even them, if we get the chance."

Sycamore ran out the door with the away team following him to a truck which he drove. They stopped about 200 yards away from the drones and as they got closer and saw what was going on. The away team identified a Romulan, a Ferengi, and two other unknown species. The professor identified a Greninja, a Toxicroak, a Blaziken, Phillip, his Braixen, and an unknown man. They saw the Greninja with a mechanical arm, an eye piece, covered in metallic parts, the Blaziken had an eye piece but the arms were replaced with artificial limbs, the Braixen was covered in metallic parts and had multiple tubes going through her head, the Toxicroak had an eye piece with some kind of weapon on his arm, and Phillip had his entire body covered in metallic pieces with lines going into his head.

The Kalos natives were shocked beyond belief, until Picard suggested, "We'll have to destroy the device before we do anything else."

Riker then said, "Alright, Data and I will stay down here while Worf can go back to enterprise."

"Right number one", the captain then tapped his badge and said, "Picard to O' Brien."

The chief answered, "Yes sir?"

"Beam two up to transporter room."

Then Worf and the captain swirled up, only this caught attention to one of the Borg and the Blaziken one started walking toward them. Korrina then asked, "Uh, it think the Blaziken is coming toward us."

Riker stood up and told her, "Calm down, they only send on at a time luckily."

The Blaziken kept going forward until Riker pulled out his phasor and shot it. The Bird went dead giving a scared impression on the Kalos natives' faces. Then Riker dragged the body to them and said, "Maybe he is able to be recovered, I'm exactly not sure. I set it to a low kill."

Then a flash of light was coming from the sky as Riker then yelled, "GET DOWN!"

A huge explosion engulfed the Borg device and killed of a six of the Borg drones while deactivating the other three. Riker then said, "Let's see whose still there."

They walked up to find out that the Phillip guy, his Braixen, and the Toxicroak where still there, but where "turned off". Riker tapped his badge and said, "Riker to Dr. Crusher."

The doctor replied, "Doctor here."

"We have four Borg drones that need to be unassimilated since they were assimilated only a few hours ago."

"I'll wait for your arrival."

Riker then said, "Transporter, beam up four Borg drones and me."

The four drones and Riker went in a swirl of blue lights as the rest of the ground team, consisting of Sycamore, Korrina, Lucario, and Data, stood there and looked over the damage. Sycamore found four drones that weren't familiar, but he did find a drone of a man, who actually came to his lab three months ago, and a Greninja. He asked Data, "It's too bad that you couldn't same them."

Data explained in his androidic ways, "As I learned in the Federation, there will always be some form of casualty from a fight, even the most peaceful ones. This would give you an example of the risks of actually joining the Federation; however, I do not understand how the Borg was able to enter your universe."

"But why would they want to turn our people and Pokémon into these, robotic things?"

"The Borg collective, as it is formally called, assimilates new cultures and technologies in order to achieve the state of perfection. However, it has destroyed many cultures and entire civilizations."

Korrina then asked, "What would an example be?"

"Guinan's people were attacked by the Borg many decades ago and this caused them to scatter around the galaxy."

They continued to talk and wait for Riker's return.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Riker was in sickbay with the drones being removed of most of their parts. The man, Phillip, had all the parts removed except for a couple of hearts implants. His Braixen had the same way only she had two circuit pieces fused in her brain. The Blaziken, believe it or not, had the replicated arms put on as his original arms and the eye piece removed. However, there were a few electronics still within his heart and brain. The Toxicroak had his weapon and eye piece detached, yet still had a visible piece on his forehead.

Dr. Crusher told Riker, "These were the only ones you could find?"

Riker then told her, "There was a frog humanoid and another man along with a Ferengi, a Romulan and two unknown species, but they were dead. They were the only ones who were actually able to revive."

The Doctor woke up Phillip as he then moved a bit and rubbed his head moaning, "My head."

Dr. Crusher said, "I'd expect that with all the implants that had to be removed."

"What?", he started to look around and got panicky asking, "Where am I? W-what did you do to Braixen?!"

The doctor calmed him down, "Calm down, I just removed the Borg implants that she had."

"Those men, err, cyborgs, they're called the Borg?"

"Correct, and they also assimilated the other two here."

"The Blaziken and the Toxicroak?"

Riker then asked, "There was another one that was part of the Borg group."

Phillip explained, "That was a Greninja, and a man called Johnson Peterwith."

"Unfortunately they are dead, we were lucky enough we could save the four we got here, including you."

Phillip got off the bed and looked at his Braixen and asked, "Could you wake her up?"

Dr. Crusher then said, "Of course."

She injected some kind of drug into the fox humanoid and soon it woke up and said, "W-where am I?"

Phillip was shocked and said, "Did she just?"

Riker then said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Borg implants adapted her vocal cords, on the bright side, you can understand her more clearly."

The Braixen was still in some shock until she saw Phillip and jumped on him and hugged him. Dr. Crusher then said, "I'll wake the other two up and see what happened with them."

She put the drugs into the Blaziken who then just shot up yelling, "AHH, huh, wha, where, am I?"

Dr. Crusher knew this would be long to explain, "Calm down, we just removed the implants, and also removed the artificial limbs you had."

The Bird looked at his arms and said, "They, look normal."

"That's because we found the original biology of your species to replicate new arms for you since the Borg removed the ones you originally had."

The Blaziken then fainted and all Riker could was, "Let's try with the, Toxicroak, shall we?"

The doctor injected drugs into the frog's neck and it woke up slightly and mumbled a bit. It shot up and asked, "Where, where's, John?"

Riker asked, "You mean Johnson Peterwith?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You see, your friend is, well, unfortunately, dead."

"What?!"

"During the Enterprise's fire on the Borg device, which you were constructing, it killed of six Borg drones, and the other four, which is you and them, were unassimilated."

The Toxicroak paused for a bit then asked, "How are you able to even understand what I'm saying actually?"

Dr. Crusher then stated, "The Borg implants you had improved your vocal cords so you are able to talk like us and for you to understand us as well."

The Frog touched his head and asked, "What this thing on my head?"

"That was one of the implants I was unable to remove. You stuck with it for life unless someone has better technology to remove it."

Phillip asked, "Do we still have these implants?"

"That and including another thing, you still have Borg Nano probes in your body, but that would be more of a benefit seeing as they can heal your body and stop disease."

"Does that mean Braixen can't fight?"

Riker began to talk, because Dr. Crusher would most likely screw it up, "If the implants don't show, I'd say she can still fight seeing it would improve her."

"One more thing though, what about them?", as he pointed to the other two Pokémon. Riker told him, "Well, they can either go to the surface or they can come with us."

The two Pokémon then went over to Phillip saying, "We are not going back to the Borg."

Riker let out a chuckle and said, "Transporter beam five down."

* * *

And the group form sickbay beamed back down to the other group on the surface. Korrina said, "So you actually did get them fixed."

Riker only said, "I told you, we unassimilated Picard, we can also unassimilate them."

Sycamore said, "I'm surprised that you didn't get rid of the part here", as he pointed at the Toxicroak's head. Riker only responded, "Everyone here still has parts that can't be removed."

However, the poison frog went to see the drones, looking over his once trainer's dead, cybernetic body. Korrina asked, "Isn't it possible to save them?"

Riker shook his head, "Unfortunately, they were too close to the explosion and they got killed in it. The only ones who are alive still are Phillip, his Pokémon, and the other two here."

Data then said, "Perhaps it would be best to return everyone to their places as the day has been, most eventful."

Riker nodded and told the entire group, "We're going to bring everyone to the main city were we will then transport everyone to their rightful homes."

The Blaziken said, "I'll be staying here though."

"Alright then you may stay, let's get everyone else on."

And they dropped off the Toxicroak, Phillip and his Braixen, and professor Sycamore at Luminose city, and then they went off to Korrina's island gym and dropped her off there. They said there farewells and Korrina asked, "Will there be a second in the future?"

Riker only said, "If you find that there are a couple "robotic" people and Pokémon, just contact us."

Korrinja nodded and closed the door leaving Data and Riker outside. Riker then said, "Transporter room, two to beam up."

And the two commanders went up.

* * *

 **Rate and review for the fight.**


	5. Onward home

CHAPTER FIVE: ONWARD HOME

The commanders were in the transporter as O' Brien greeted them, "How'd the trip go?"

Riker answered, "If you really want to know, it went off to hell."

"I assume that's what happens when you find a few Borg drones, it spoils the whole adventure."

"Well, I would like to know how they got there in the first place. The Borg just doesn't pop up and say 'hello we would like to assimilate you'."

Data said, "Technically sir, they say 'you will be assimilated', but your point however is correct."

The chief then told them, "Well, you can see what Worf found if they went scanning the planet."

The commanders walked out of the room off to the bridge, and on the bridge sat Picard in his chair, with Worf at the tactical, Troi in her chair, and a slightly panicked Wesley on the second helms controls. Riker and Data entered with Riker going to his chair, and Data going to the piloting helm. Riker asked Picard, "Anything that resembles Borg on the surface?"

Picard answered, "According to sensors, Worf found parts of a Borg sphere in the Kalos border; however, those four drones, that weren't any of those Pokémon creatures or the two others, were the only surviving drones."

"So we eliminated the Borg threat?"

"Correct, the photon torpedo we fired destroyed the device?"

"Yeah, and it killed off six of the drones."

Picard questioned, "What about the other four?"

"They have been unassimilated."

"Hopefully, they won't spark concern down there."

"It can be stated that the unknown threat was removed and that we were the ones who stopped it."

"I don't take that kind of glory; two of the six drones killed were from this world and, was one them a human?"

"The two were confirmed as one was the Toxicroak's trainer, and the other one was a wild Pokémon called a Greninja."

Picard wasn't pleased of the situation but knew he had to move on. Riker changed the subject by whispering towards Picard, "What's up with Wesley?"

Troi told him, "His mother found him and Elia "doing" something."

Picard then told him, "Commander, I think you have started to rub off a bit."

Riker tried defending himself, "At least I'm better than Kirk."

"I'm not too sure on that."

Picard ended the conversation by saying, "Data, pull us out of orbit and take us through the rift to our universe."

Data then turned his chair and said, "Sir, this may seem strange, but we in our universe."

Riker and Picard looked at each other and the captain said, "But the planet is…"

"That is correct sir; however, approximately 23 minutes ago, the quantum variables started to shift to our variables and cause the planet to merge with our universe."

Picard started to get frightened, but Data said, "However, the Borg sphere did not send any signals to collective about this event. This would mean…"

Picard cut him off saying, "The collective would think it was an accident, and because the rift closed here, they can't come out and assimilate the planet here, or any other cultures nearby."

"That is correct sir."

The captain then let a small laugh escape and said, "Well then, we could ask the leaders of this planet to join the Federation, or at least open trade with them."

"And to also see of this Clement who created a functioning android."

Picard asked, "Someone made another android?"

Data nodded leaving the captain stunned, "Maybe these Neutral Zone patrols aren't that bad after all."

And we see the ship continue its patrol over the Neutral Zone.

* * *

 _All rights intended for Paramount and the Japanese._

 _Star Trek characters portrayed by the proper actors._

 _Pokémon characters portrayed by the right voices._

 _An original Fanfiction made by TheFerengiKing_

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
